Love's Truth
by dragonegyptianblue
Summary: THE SEQUAL TO TRUE LOVE! ISH FINALLY HERE! *does little dance* Uh-hmm. Anyways, basically if you don't read True Love you won't get this. Set a week after their first time. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: A Secret Love

Dragonegyptianblue: Hey guys! What's up? Ya'll already know me as Deb... so let's get started!!

Yugi: Please tell me this is the sequal to Yami's life and mine!

Yami: Same here...

Deb: Well... I must regret in telling you this...but I lost the folder for the sequal--

Yugi/Yami: NO!! YOU HAVE TO MAKE A SEQUAL!!

Deb: Hold yer horses! I lost the folder for the sequal, but I'm gonna try and type it up by memory!

Yugi/Yami: YAY!! glomp Deb

Deb: Owie... x.x

DISCLAIMER!!

Deb: I own nuthin'. There ya go.

"blah blah blah" Talking

'blah blah blah' Thinking

/Yugi to Yami/

/Yami to Yugi/

_lyrics _if I use any.

Yugi: NOW ON TO THE STORY!! Jumps on a horse and charges

Yami: ... looks at Deb

Deb: Don't look at me. He's _**your**_ aibou.

Yami: shakes head ... Sometimes I wonder...

**Chapter 1 : A Secret Love**

"Yugi wake up! It's time for rehearsal!" Yugi groaned and rolled over to bury his head in his pillows. "Yugi Motou you get up this instant!" Yugi sighed and sat up. "Alright, alright! I'm up!" He shouted as he stretched his back and arms. "Well hurry it up! I'm gonna be late!" Yugi growled something intelligable as he got out of bed and headed towards the closet.

"Stupid Tea and her stupid dance studio. Why can't she just get her own driver's license?!" He muttered as he unbuttoned his bed shirt and grabbed a navy blue tank top. "Because if she did Aibou, I'd never be able to see that body of yours." Yugi blushed crimson as hands made their way around his stomache and pulled him close. "Yami..." The ex-pharoah smirked at the need in his voice, hidden beneath a thick layer of aggitation of course. "Yes Yugi?" His smirk grew as a growl was heard from his little one. "I can't do this now! Tea needs me to drive her to her rehearsal!"

Yami licked his lips as he started dragging Yugi towards the bed. "It's not that far, she can walk." "Yami!" Yami just chuckled as he pushed Yugi lightly on the bed. "Just five minutes Aibou. I never get to see you much anymore..." Yugi looked at him, feeling the guilt ride up as he watched Yami's crest fallen face. Sighing, Yugi sat up. "TEA, I'M SICK. CAN'T MAKE IT. WHY DON'T YOU GET GRANDPA TO DRIVE YOU!" A frustrated scream was heard as a door slammed. "NEVER MIND! I'LL JUST WALK!" Yami smirked as he began to nibble Yugi's neck. "Thank you, Hikari." He whispered in his ear as he ran his hands over Yugi's torso. "You are too good. Do you know that?" The light whispered back. Smirking, Yami licked his chest. "I've been told it a couple of times." Yugi moaned at the huskiness in his darkness' voice. "Yami!" A gasp was heard as said pharoah ran his fingers lightly over Yugi's nipples. "Yes tenshi?" Yugi grabbed him and pulled him down.

"You are going to be the death of me one day..." Yami just smirked and ran his fingers lightly down Yugi's body, watching the boy arch beneath him. "I certainly hope not." Was all he whispered as he lightly pecked his lips and began to kiss and nibble his way down the boy's body. Urged on by moans and silent gasps, he soon found himself at Yugi's pajama bottoms. Pulling them down he was relieved to find that his light didn't have any underwear on, so he was met with a very stiff organ. Licking his lips, he looked up quickly to see Yugi staring into nothingness with bliss all over his face, before taking the member into his mouth.

A gasp was sent across the room as Yugi spread his legs and arched his back. "Y-yami!" The ex-pharoah just hummed, sending the boy into another round of moans. Bobbing his head along the shaft, he quickly placed his hands on Yugi's hips as the boy began to try and thrust into his mouth. "F-faster, oooohhh re... fa-ste-r Y-Y-Yami!" Yugi gasped as he sensed he was coming to the edge. "Y-yami I'm goin-" Yami just hummed more and moved faster, ending it all as he began to suck. Yugi screamed silently as he came, gasping Yami's name like a mantra.

Yami swallowed all that Yugi had to offer, then licked in the slit for more. Licking his lips again, he raised himself above Yugi and kissed the boy deeply as he ran his hands over his body again. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and gasped as his hands found his member again. Moving to his ear, he whispered as seductively as he could. "You're still wearing too much clothes for me, koishii." Yami moaned and immediatly ravaged Yugi as he began to unbutton his pajama shirt and pulled down his bottoms. Both gasped as their members accidently brushed each other, creating amazing friction.

"Yami, I need you." The younger moaned into his ear. Yami nearly came at the sound of his voice, but decided to be mischevious. He had after all, been without him for a week. "How much do you need me?" He whispered back, making the boy below him whimper. "This much!" He gasped back as he pushed Yami up into a sitting position and straddled his waist, moaning as Yami's member brushed against his bottom. Kissing Yami's neck, Yugi reached down and lightly ran his finger along Yami's member, making him gasp and moan.

"Then, I guess I can't deny that much passion. Now can I Hikari?" He whispered lustfully as he began to reach over for the lube hidden in the top drawer of their nightstand. He was stopped by a hand as Yugi kissed him feverishly. /Don't care about the damn lube! Just take me now!/ He whispered as he ran his hands up and down Yami's chest. /If you're sure Hikari/ Yami sent back as he lifted Yugi up and gently guided him down onto himself. /Oooohhh re.../ Yugi moaned as he gripped Yami's shoulders tightly after he stopped. /Don't make me hit you! MOVE!/ He thought as he began to move up and down, extracting a groan from the ex-pharoah who immediatly obeyed.

When Yami hit that special spot, Yugi's head fell back and he moved faster along Yami's shaft. /F-faster... Harder.. oh re!/ All the while chanting Yami's name with each thrust made. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's back and pulled him closer as he arched to meet him. /My love, my heart, my light.../ He moaned back as he began to kiss and lick Yugi's chest, making him arch farther. "Oh Re! Ya-Yami! Don't-" Yami apparantly got the message as he unwrapped one arm and brought it between them to where he grasped Yugi's member, adding an extra moan, and began to pump in time with his thrusts. /Cum for me Hikari. Let me see you on us. Let me hear you shout my name for all to know, I belong to you, as you belong to me!/ "Yami! Yami! Ohhhh... Reee! Y-Y-YAMI!!" Yami looked down to see that Yugi arched all the way to meet his body as he came. His tightening walls and apparent bliss sent the ex-pharaoh overboard as he bit Yugi's neck to stop from screaming.

The next couple of minutes were filled with panting, and gasping as Yugi got off of Yami and fell back onto the bed. Yami followed soon after, pulling Yugi as close to him as possible and covering them with a blanket. "I-I love you Yami..." Yugi whispered as soon as he had enough air to. "And I you, koishii..." Yami whispered back as the boy drifted off to sleep in his arms.

--(A/N)--

Deb: Well there ya have it! First chapter of Love's Truth! Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Yugi: OO; um... was that the original first chapter?

Deb: (glares) yeah what about it?

Yugi: Nothing!

Deb: Good. Anyways, please R&R! Arigatou!


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets revealed

Deb: Hey guys! This is great! I'm getting reviews from my old peeps! (waves to old fans) Anyways, I have been met with a challenge from one of my reviewers. And I like this challenge. Very much.

Doragon: It's only because this person offered you, what was it? 500,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0, 0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0.

chocolate chip cookies.

Deb: Exactly, and if I finish in 2 days, I get them! n.n I'm very happy right now.

Doragon: Well then you better get started.

Deb: Oh, right.

DISCLAIMER!! I own nothing except for the plot, my OC'S (who are not in this story), and my fish.

Doragon: Enjoy!

/Yugi to Yami/

/Yami to Yugi/

'Thinking'

"Talking"

_**Lyrics **_

**Chapter 2: Secrets revealed**

Everything was going great for the couple. They had each other and grandpa, but he didn't know yet. Everything was peachy keen, except for one major aspect. Tea. (A/N Dun dun dun! Sorry) Yugi sighed as he watched her pace through the hall, once again. "I don't know _how_, I just know that he's_ back, _and you haven't told us yet!" She told him as she passed for the hundreth time that hour. Yugi just shrugged and settled back to reading. "Well, when you figure it out. Please tell me, so that I can see him also."

_**Time is gonna take my mind  
and carry it far away where I can fly  
**_

Tea just growled in frustration and headed towards the stairs. "I'm going over to Duke's. Don't wait up for me." Yugi smirked as he stood. "Don't worry, I won't." He muttered as he grabbed his book and went to his room. As soon as he shut the door he was pushed against the door, lips searching his, gently but firmly. /Yugi?/ Said boy pouted slightly as the ex-pharoah pulled away. /Yes?/ /When are we going to tell them I'm here?/. Yugi just sighed and looked down. "I guess I'll tell them tonight?"

_**The depth of life will dim my temptation to live for you  
If I were to be alone silence would rock my tears**_

Yami watched as Yugi walked past him and sat on their bed. "What's wrong Aibou?" He whispered as he sat next to him. Yugi just shook his head. "I don't know. I guess I'm just jealous that everyone will know you're back." Yami's eyes widened for a moment, then he chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll still have time for you Koishii."

_**'cause it's all about love and I know better  
How life is a waving feather**_

_**  
**_An hour later, Yugi was heading down the street, gang in tow, towards the party Seto was holding for Jou's birthday. Yugi sighed as he looked down at his neatly wrapped present. /I really hope that he like's this CD/ /Don't worry, it's from you Yugi. He'll love it./ Yugi smiled with encouragement as he headed up the stairs, his heart beating wildly. Before he even got through the door Tea jumped in front of him and pulled him into the present room.

_**So I put my arms around you around you  
And I know that I'll be leaving soon  
**_"I figured out how he got back!" She exclaimed as he set his present in the pile. "sigh What are you talking about Tea?" Looking up he saw that she had a really excited look on her face. "He came back through a time warp! Yeah, no listen! He was in ancient Egypt, decided he didn't like it, and all of a sudden a warp hole showed up and he jumped through it, landing HERE in Domino City!" Yugi's eyes widened and he backed up as far as he could from the mad woman. "Tea, are you ok?" Tea looked at him wierdly for a moment then took a deep breath. "Yeah, sorry, guess I got carried away with that one." "Just maybe?"_**  
**_

_**My eyes are on you they're on you  
And you see that I can't stop shaking  
**_

The party was well underway when the clock struck ten. Yugi smiled and looked at the door, waiting for something that no one knew existed anymore. At the final stroke of ten, the doors opened and screams were heard from fangirls in the streets. The music stopped, the crowd stood still with anticipation as a figure rose out of the shadows in the doorway. Yugi smiled as he heard gasps and "OH MY GOD's" as Yami walked through the doorway. Walking down the stairs, Yami stopped in front of him and held out a hand. "May I have this dance?" Yugi couldn't feel his face as his smile got larger and he blushed a crimson red. "You may." He whispered as he took the outstreched hand.

_**No, I won't step back but I'll look down to hide from your eyes  
'cause what I feel is so sweet and I'm scared that even my own breath**_

Yugi could feel the eyes of everyone in the room as the music turned to a slow walz. He lost himself in Yami's crimson eyes as he spun him in his arms and pulled him closer. "You're a very good dancer Yami." Yami smiled down at him as he spun him once again. "As are you koishii." He whispered as a million lights lit up the dance floor around them.

_**Oh could burst it if it were a bubble  
And I'd better dream if I have to struggle**_

The crowd was watching in awe as the graceful couple danced around the floor, as though they were in a grand ballroom long ago. What they didn't realize was that the couple had never danced before. Never looked at each other so deeply before. Had never even danced before in their entire lives. But to them, it felt as though a bond was made, and they could dance as long as they held onto the other. (A/N That was kinda cheesy)

_**So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong**_

Yugi gasped as Yami dipped him, his head falling back exposing his neck to the Egyptian. Pulling him back up, Yami twirled him once more, and pulled him close again. Taking his hands from Yami's, Yugi wrapped them around Yami's neck as Yami wrapped his around his waist, pulling him closer still.

_**My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me  
**_

Neither of them looked away from the other as they slowed down with the music, their breath and hearts synchronizing with the dance. Yugi felt his skin light up as Yami's eyes became half-lidded, as he pulled him as close as they possibly could get, not even air as a barrier.

_**I'm dancing in the room as if I was in the woods with you  
No need for anything but music**_

The lights dimmed all the way to where the floor couldn't be seen that well, but the light coming in through the skylight from the moon lit up the jewels in the room. Making a kind of disco ball of sparkles across the room. Yugi felt his breath become faster as Yami moved one hand from his waist to behind his head.

_**Music's the reason why I know time still exists  
Time still exists  
Time still exists  
Time still exists  
**_

Yami felt his breath stop short as he watched Yugi's blush, his half-lidded eyes covering sparkling Amythest. Placing his hand behind Yugi's head, he gently pushed it up as he came forward, meeting him in the middle.

_**So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me  
**_

Yugi's eyes closed as he felt Yami's petal soft lips against his own. /Yami.../ He moaned as he pulled him as close as possible. /Yugi. Hikari. Koishii/ Was all he got back as the sparkling lights danced around them as they swayed with the music. After the music stopped and they pulled away breathless, the gang came running up. "YOU'RE BACK!!" They screamed as they dog piled Yami to the floor.

_**So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me **_

--A/N--

Deb: Yeah, kinda cheesy I know. But I thought it was kinda romantic, so I tried.

Doragon: You got problems, you know that?

Deb: I do try. Anyways, please tell me what you think! R&R And all that good stuff. Arigatou!

Doragon: And if you agree with me that this song doesn't go with this chapter, please say so in the Reviews.


	3. Chapter 3: The Aftermath

Deb: Sorry it took so long everyone. Been really busy, and had to find my notes. For those who have faithfully stayed alert, thank you!

Yugi: ... OO... We're continueing?

Deb: Yes. Why wouldn't we?

Yami: ... You really need to ask that?

Deb: What?

Yami: Gee... I dunno... let's think. YOU DISAPPEARED FOR A YEAR?

Deb: ... It's not my fault! And there's NO NEED TO FRIGGIN' YELL!

Yugi: ... Can we continue now?

Deb: Sure!

DISCLAIMER! I own nothing except for the plot, my OC'S (who are not in this story), and my health (which isn't that great anyways...).

/Yugi to Yami/

/Yami to Yugi/

'Thinking'

"Talking"

**Chapter 3: The Aftermath**

The days were long and full on talk after the dance. Yugi couldn't go two steps without someone asking him if it was true. If Yami was really back. Not to seem rude, Yugi would stop and talk, answering all questions, but it got to the point where he eventually would just keep walking. A nod here and there, a glare thrown at the unending questions. Most came from his Grandpa.

It finally ended, and life went back to normal. Or at least, as normal as life can get knowing that a dead person had come back and was walking among the living again. Tea had called Yugi a selfish bastard for keeping him from her, and he just sighed and locked himself away in his room, while all his friends took Yami out to movies and eating, who only went because his Aibou said for him to enjoy himself.

As the year got closer to winter, Yami noticed Yugi's eyes becoming duller with each passing day, and could feel the helplessness radiating off of him. He never asked, knowing it would make it worse for him. One day, as he was walking to meet up with Joey at the arcade after school had been let out, he saw Yugi cornered in an alley by Tea and Duke, asking him questions about where his morals lay. Growling to himself, he stormed down the alley and shoved them away from Yugi, his anger growing as he saw the empty eyes looking at him from his love.

"Yami w-we were jus-" Tea was cut off by the intense glare that was sent in her direction. "What did you do?" Duke stepped forward, his hand raised. "Now hold on Yami, we were just ask-" A fist was all he saw before Duke was laying on the pavement, blood running from his nose. Tea screamed and ran over to him, looking at Yami with horror filled eyes. "Why did you do that?" Yami just pointed at Yugi and whispered menacingly. "I don't know Tea. Why did YOU do THAT?" Tea followed his hand to see Yugi staring at her with almost no emotion. "I- I don't understand." Yami just growled and turned away, taking Yugi's arm as he did. "I wouldn't expect you to."

After they reached the game shop, Yami led Yugi to his room and locked the door behind them. "Yugi? Are you alright?" Silence was his answer as Yugi walked to the bed and lay down on it, staring at the ceiling. "Yugi?" A blink, a slight shift in aura, then back to nothing. Yami sat down on the bed next to him and ran his fingers over Yugi's face, tracing the pattern of his bone structure before sighing. "Aibou... Please." A tear escaped Yugi's eyes before he turned away, burying his head in the pillows and curling into a ball.

"Yugi, don't listen to them. They don't know what they're saying. It wasn't right of them to accuse you of lying like that! How long have they been doing that? This entire time? Answer me Yugi!" Taking Yugi's shoulder he turned him to face him, jumping in suprise as the boy jumped into his arms, sobbing into his chest. "Yugi..." Hugging the boy to him tightly, he lay with him on the bed, stroking his hair softly and whispering soothing words. Yugi finally calmed somewhat, leaving him tired, even more so as Yami continued to stroke his hair comfortingly.

"I'm sorry... You don't ha-" Yami place a gentle kiss on his lips, effectively shutting the boy up. "Shh... I know I don't have to. I want to. That's the difference. Don't apologize Koishii. They should be apologizing, not you. You did nothing wrong. Sleep now... I know you've been restless these past weeks." Continueing to stroke his hair and kissing him gently on the forehead, Yami lulled Yugi to sleep, smiling as his aibou snuggled closer to him in sleep. "I'll protect you Yugi." He whispered as he lay down next to him, pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around him protectively.

"I'll protect you forever, if not longer."

~A/N~

Deb: (sniffles) That was... so...so

Yugi: (face/palms) Short.

Yami: (Glares at Deb) Is there a reason why my koishii has to suffer at your evil conceited hands?

Deb: (blinks) Wha'd I do?

Yami: ... (silent treatment)

Deb: Meep? I know it's short but... but... please? Anyways, if you want please Review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: New Acquaintances

Dragonegyptianblue: I am sooooooo sorry everyone! First my computer crashed, and then I had to wait till I had enough money for a laptop, and then I got sent on deployment…

Doragon: Enough of the excuses. Just get to the damn story.

Yugi: You don't have to be rude…

Yami: She has a point. Last chapter was very short, and then you friggin' disappear for almost three years. GET TO THE STORY!

Deb: TT_TT … Fine

Doragon: Anyway, she's really sorry, now on to the story for our followers!

Yugi: Deb…. Yami apologize!

Deb: TT-TT I'm so sorry!

DISCLAIMER! I own nothing except for the plot!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Yugi to Yami/

/Yami to Yugi/

**Chapter 4: New Acquaintances **

The days grew longer, then shorter, and then longer again. A year had passed from the fight with Duke and Tea, and neither were talking to Yugi or Yami. Time seemed to pass so much faster now, and before they knew it, Yugi had made it into college and was now a sophomore. Yami smiled as he watched his koishii get ready for a presentation the next day, laying out the suit he would wear, and making sure his papers were in order. He could feel the anxiety coming off of his Aibou in waves. /You'll be fine koishii./ Yugi stopped what he was doing and looked over at Yami. "I have no idea why I'm so nervous… I guess I just hoped that it wouldn't be time so soon." Yami smiled and walked forward, placing a hand on Yugi's hip and one on his back. "You have no reason to be nervous." He whispered before bringing the hand on Yugi's back up to his head. "You'll be amazing." Pushing his head forward, he leaned in, his lips meeting Yugi's halfway.

/Just as you always are./ The silent whisper in Yugi's mind made him moan slightly as he pushed forward into the kiss. /Yami I-/ A bang on the door, startled them out of their kiss. "Yugi! Yami! For pete's sake I'm trying to sleep! No doing anything until I'm not here. That was the rule!" Yugi's grandpa could be heard stomping away not waiting for a response, and then his door shutting. Yami chuckled at the look on Yugi's face. /Don't worry koishii. I'll take care of you. You just need to be more quiet./ Yugi glared at the pharaoh. /I hate you./ Sticking his tongue out at the man, Yugi moved past him to finish getting his presentation ready. Yami smirked, and moved up behind him quietly. /No you don't. In fact…/ A slight gasp was the only response he received as he moved his arms around Yugi, trapping him against his own body, and nibbled his neck gently. /I know you love it, you love the thrill, you love the chase. Just as I do./ A slight moan escaped Yugi before he was turned around and forced on the bed, quickly being silenced by a rough kiss. /Now then, how about I make sure you sleep before your presentation?/

Yugi's grandpa growled silently into his pillow. He would not be getting any sleep tonight. The evidence was in the somewhat quiet moans coming from his grandson's bedroom.

The presentation had gone great, the weather was clear, there wasn't a lot of traffic, and he was supposed to be meeting Yami later that day for dinner and a movie. Yugi smiled softly as he thought about the past year with the pharaoh. 'I would be lost if I hadn't have gotten him back.' Remembering how he was when Yami had been in the afterlife, and remembering the pain, the loneliness. He had nearly died, mainly because he had tried to kill himself but that's beside the point. He had everything he needed, and he had never been so happy in all his life.

A shout was the only warning he received before he was knocked to the ground. Gasping at the contact of the concrete, Yugi looked up to see a man standing above him. "Are you alright?" An irish accent, slightly tall build, black hair, and blue eyes. "Y-yes, I'm fine. Thank you." He accepted the hand that was offered and dusted himself off. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't really paying attention and by the time I was-" The man cut himself off and bowed before Yugi. "My name is Merion, I'm really sorry." Yugi bowed back and smiled. "My name's Yugi, it's ok. Really. Nice to meet you." He extended a hand, and waited till Merion shook it. "Are you the new transfer student?" Merion smiled and nodded. "Yes, just arrived this morning. I was trying to get some of the landmarks in my head so I could figure my way around. Any chance you could tell me where the classroom for Miss Wun is?" Yugi smiled and pointed down a path of statues. "If you follow this path and take a right when it ends, it's the 5th door on your left."

Merion smiled and pulled out a pen, writing something on a map he was carrying. "Got it, thank you so much. Any chance I can talk to you again sometime?" Yugi nodded. "Sure, I'm in the same class as you with Miss Wun, you can just sit next to me." He looked down at his watch. "Oh, I have to go I'm running late for dinner. It was nice meeting you though!" Yugi waved goodbye as he turned and took off for the entrance to the school. Not noticing that Merion waved with a smirk, or that he had pulled out his phone and taken a picture of him. Dialing quickly, Merion started walking towards the campus store. "Yes, I just bumped into him, he's shorter than you said, but still." He paused and waited until the other person stopped talking. "Don't worry; I'll have him delivered by the end of the month." Hanging up, Merion smirked widely as he looked at the picture he had taken. "Yugi Mutou, it was so nice to meet you."

-A/N-

Doragon: … What the hell was that?!

Deb: That was a Cliffy, and something juicy for my reviewers to come back to.

Yugi: … You worry me.

Yami: -glare- If you so much as think that you will do what I think you're going to do. I will send you to the shadow realm.

Deb: n-n You have no idea what I have planned Yami. Now stop threatening me. Anyway, please review! Thankies!

-A/N 2-

Also, a huge platter of chocolate chip cookies to the following:

YukiNO1

psychicgirl32

Azreal5748

princessfrankie

Serena6686

YamiGurl

m-lightkiss

YaOiPrInCeSs16

YuugisGirl

Yuuhikari

Emergency of the masters

ME WANTY MORE YAMIXYUGI

Sabishii Kage Tenshi

MeaselMeasel

Thank you all so much for reviewing and staying beside me! I hope this chapter is to your liking!


End file.
